


Dangerous!

by Etheria468



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheria468/pseuds/Etheria468
Summary: Kensei's host in the World of the Living wants the D.
Relationships: Muguruma Kensei/Original Character(s), Muguruma Kensei/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dangerous!

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that there is no Bleach fics with black characters. So I decided to write my own. This is for the black girls that love Bleach. I'm new to this so please go easy on me. Racist comments will NOT be tolerated!

Her thick, brown thighs quivered as she rubbed the vibrating bullet against her sensitive clit. Her body glistened with a light coating of sweat. Her brown eyes were half open and her full lips were slightly parted allowing breathy moans and his name slip past them. She licked one of her fingers before rubbing the wet digit against her dark nipple. She threw her head back at the new sensation. She wished that it was him pleasuring her in the dead of night. She wished it were him that was sending blissful shivers up her spine. She wished her were here with her to cover her with his masculinity. To dick her down. To send her to ecstasy and back, then do it over again. She wanted to watch his face as she gave him the pleasure he deserved. 

He had only been here a little over two weeks and every night since then she pleasured herself to him. His smell. His body that he loved to flaunt around. She loved his scars, his rugged personality. Just being in the same space as him made her hot and bothered. The way he says her name makes her wet. There weren’t any hollows for him to fight tonight so he was sound asleep in the next room. Still, she made sure to keep her noises to a minimum. The last thing she wanted was for him to hear and he thinks she’s a pervert or something. 

“Kensei” she moaned into her hand as her orgasm shook her all over.

“Yes?” came a reply from the corner of her room.

She froze, her blood running cold and her eyes widening at the sound of his voice. She turned off her vibrator and turned on the lamp. There he stood in all his half naked glory was none other than Kensei Muguruma. He was leaning against the wall with his muscular arms crossed over his broad chest. A wicked grin spread across his face as he advanced toward the scared woman. She pulled the blankets up to cover her naked body. She watched him with wide brown eyes and quivering lips. She didn’t know if she should beg for forgiveness, jump out the window butt ass naked and run or stay and see how this plays out. Choosing the ladder she stayed put as he yanked the blankets off the bed. Her breath hitched as he removed his boxers. She had taken “well endowed” men a time or two but never this big. It wasn’t length that was the problem but the girth. Kensei grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her in for a mind numbing kiss. It wasn’t gentle by any means; passionate yes, gentle hell no. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to settle on his hand and knees over her. His lips are a lot softer than she would have imagined. It felt like her heart would burst out of her chest. 

"Kensei, what brought this on?" she asked breathlessly.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me stay with you while I'm here…..and you're so obvious. I know what I do to you, I can smell it." he explained before settling on his stomach and spreading her legs into a full split. She could feel her clit throb in anticipation. Kensei admired her glistening fold before diving in tongue first. She hissed as if scolded. He licked her chocolate folds slowly, trying his best to keep his animal side in check. He didn't want to scare the poor woman. She pushed his head deeper into her heat as she rocked her hips against his talented tongue.

"You taste so fucking good!" he complimented as he slid two thick, calloused fingers into her tight channel. A high pitched moan ripped from her throat as he sucked her clit into his mouth and curled his fingers inside of her. Lewd slurping noises and breathy moans filled her bedroom. Her skin was set on fire as her orgasm ripped through her. 

Blissful shudders raged through her body as she came down from her high. Kensei slowly lowered her legs down to the bed before settling on his knees between her thick, brown thighs. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as he pushed himself inside of her. The stretch was a dull burn. He crushed her lips against his in a teeth chattering kiss. She felt like he would split her in half if he so much as breathed too hard. She weaved her fingers into his hair as the go ahead. Kensei slid himself out until only the tip remained, then slammed himself back in. His head lolled back thoroughly enjoying her slick, wet heat. His pace was fast and rough. Every thrust had her seeing stars. Every thrust made his name fall from her full lips like a prayer.

"Turn over!" he demanded pulling out and flipping her onto her stomach.

"Yes captain" she replied with a sultry tone, bouncing her big brown ass.

Kensei slapped her ass before sliding back home and resuming his pace. Her apartment was filled with moans from her, guttural grunts and animalistic growls from him, and the sound of skin slapping skin. Her legs shook violently as another orgasm racked her body. He doubled his punishing pace as a third orgasm ripped through her. This time she dragged him down with her. He gave a few sloppy thrusts before pulling out. His sweat dripped onto her back; not that she minded. She collapsed on the bed with Kensei next to her. He placed a few sloppy kisses on her shoulder, watching as her brown eyes disappeared behind her eyelids in much needed sleep. He laid silently next to her with one hand covering his manhood and the other tucked behind his head. Her stunning beauty mixed with her sweet and spicy personality and bomb ass box made her incredibly dangerous; luckily for her he loved danger.


End file.
